


Innocent

by Fantasychick13



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Death, F/M, Friendship/Love, Memories of rape, Pitch Is a hero, Pitch is hurt inside, Suicidal Thoughts, memories of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasychick13/pseuds/Fantasychick13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 8 years after Pitch's defeat, and a new threat appears. Alma, the Spirt of Innocent is asked by the Guardians to join them to help defeat the threat. </p><p>She has enough going on, including one of the innocent people she helps being Pitch. </p><p>But as soon as the threat hurts one of the innocent children, Alma is forced to help along with Pitch.</p><p>But when Alma gets hurt, Pitch gets furious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> The Rape warning is for a chapter.  
> Along with Violence.

Alma's POV

'Pitch Black? An innocent? This will be hard.'

I sighed and snapped my fingers.

A silver dove came and landed next to me.

"Yes Mistress…?"

"I'm going out. Fetch me Kala."

"Yes Mistress."

She nodded and flew off and soon returned with a grey stallion.

"Thank you Lisa."

"Of course Mistress Alma."

I climb on the stallion.

"Kala, take me to The Nightmare King please."

The horse reared and took off.

 

When we stopped, I found myself in the Burgess woods in front of a bed frame.

"Wait here Kala."

I ordered as I climbed off and the stallion nodded and I took a deep breath and jumped into The Boogieman's Lair.


	2. The Begining pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch meets Alma and she does not only tells him the truth.
> 
> She saves his life.

Pitch's POV

"Whoever you are; you are not welcomed in my domain! Leave now!"

"I'm not here to fight Pitch."

I lower my scythe and stopped my mare from charging.

It was a female judging by the voice, I look around.

"Who are you? Why are you here in my domain? An if I were you of show myself and speak before I stop being kind."

I sneered, looking for the body of the voice.

"As you wish…"

The body of the voice came out.

She had long, thick, wavy brown hair. Her skin pale, with freckles on her cheeks and nose. She wore a long, black trench coat with black pants and white flats. On her neck was a gold necklace of a broken heart.

She looked like a normal person except the eyes.

Her eyes were blood shot red. As if the veins in her eyes burst. As if blood was forced into her eyes.

'She's beautiful…what am I saying?!'

"Who are you?!"

She bowed slightly.

"I'm Alma. The Spirit of Innocence."

I snickered.

"Oh I see. Well the Guardians aren't-"

"Not belief innocence…innocence."

I open my mouth then I realized.

"The broken innocence…"

She nodded.

I suddenly went stern and growled.

"Then why are you here…"

"You are one Pitch. You are an Innocent."

I laughed and looked up at the moon through the hole above us.

"Well well Manny. Decide to send someone?"

She scoffed.

"Actually he didn't. You wished for it."

I laughed again, hiding my worries.

"What wish?"

She closed her eyes and spoke in a monotone.

"I wish someone was there to help me. To care about me, to actually help me remember what it's like to be cared about…"

She opened her eyes.

My mouth was glued shut but I tried to stand strong.

"W-why would I wish that?"

"Because those mares other than the one behind you are howling for your blood."

My knees buckled and I fell to he floor. My scythe falling next to me with a loud clang. 

'How is she doing this?! How does she know everything?!"

I soon felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up into her eyes, which were calm and gentle.

"I know things because it's what hurts you…I'm not going to force you to let me help you…it's your choice…"

The hand left my shoulder and she got up to walk away.

By the orders of my dark heart I grabbed her hand.

Her gaze looked at me, almost shocked.

"W-wait…please don't…I-"

Suddenly a Mare whined loudly.

"No!"

I stood up, grabbing my scythe.

She flicked her wrists and there was a knife in each hand.

"I suppose you are helping me."

She smiled softly.

"Whether you like it or not."

 

There was fearsand and blood in the walls, floors and ourselfs. 

I leaned against a wall and wince a bit.

"Now what…?"

I looked at her, she was wiping blood of her knifes.

"May I…"

"May you what?"

I look at the floor and mumble.

"May I have your help…?"

I hear footsteps and she puts a hand on my shoulder gently.

"Of course."

I looked into her calm red eyes and she whistled and a large grey stallion came down and she climbed on.

"You ride yours?"

I nodded as the only loyal mare came to me.

After I climbed on we rode off, put backs to the moon.

And I swore that I heard a chuckle from a dead tree as we left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you have any ideas plz or if I should continue this!!


	3. One Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about 4 months after Alma met Pitch and he has been with her.
> 
> Then the trouble happens.

Alma's POV

"Mistress! Mistress!"

"Lisa?"

I looked up from my study while Pitch drank his tea.

This was one of the rare moments me and Pitch had. One a week or month he'd come in my study and bring in a pot of tea and we sat and talked. Other than that, he was silent, sitting in the shadows in my lair.

"Mistress! You better come outside quick! It's him!"

I tensed the shut my eyes tightly,

"Are you s-sure?"

I tried to hide my fear but Pitch was already looking at me. 

Not in amusement though…something else.

"Yes Mistress…The Guardians are out there as well fighting him."

Pitch sighed a bit.

"Of course…"

I looked at him and then at Lisa.

"I'll be out…"

"Yes Mistress."

I turned and looked at Pitch after Lisa left.

"No you are not Alma."

"Pardon?"

"You taught me something believe it or not. You taught me not to get into fights that aren't ours unless you must. I don't know who this 'He' is, but he doesn't sound good. Alma if you know what's best, you stay here."

"Pitch-"

"Alma please. You…"

He looked down, took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"You are my friend…my one and only friend…I don't want you hurt…"

'He…cares…?'

"Pitch I-"

Suddenly there was a loud sqwak of alarm.

"M-Mistress!"

"Lisa."

I flicked my wrists and my knifes come out.

"I'm coming!"

Before Pitch could stop me, I was already gone.

 

"Leave Nicos!"

The tall, grey haired man laughed at me.

"Oh Alma…you always FAIL to see the truth."

I throw a knife then I'm knocked onto my side by the sting of a whip. 

The whip repeated again and again, eventually tearing up my pants and trench coat to black rags.

I screamed as the whip slashed my face.

I prepared for another one til I heard someone scream.

"Not. ALMA!"

I open my closed eyes to see Pitch tackling Nicos and fighting him and the Guardians nearby shouted.

"He's back?!"

"How?!"

"Alma apperently knows."

I tried to get up to speak up for my friend but I was hit by the whip again.

I looked at Nicos and my friend on the ground.

"Goodbye Alma."

"No!"

Pitch knocked him off his feet and stood in front of me, hissing and growling loudly.

"This isn't over!"

Nicos disappeared.

Pitch dropped his scythe and kneeled in front of me.

"Alma…?"

"I-I'm o-okay…"

I suddenly drifted into unconsciousness.

"Alma!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well?


	4. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch takes Alma back to her lair in order to heal her.
> 
> Bit of course he has to deal with the Guardians…

Pitch's POV

 

"Alma!"

She passed out, that's when I notice how much blood there was.

I inspect her wounds and curse under my breath.

'Damnit…I got to get her back to her lair…'

I was about to pick her up as a golden whip gripped my hands and dragged me away from her.

When it was finished I looked up at the golden Sandman and his fellow Guardians.

I sat up only to have a sword at my throat.

"Why. Are. You. Out!"

North spat, anger in his eyes.

"Why do you care?"

I suddenly cry out in pain as the blade slashed my collarbone.

I looked at it.

'Not deep or to large. Easy to heal.'

This time the winter spirit came up.

"Answer or I will freeze you to death." 

"That's a little dark for you isn't it Frost?"

"Answer you demon!"

Bunnymud shouted, gritting his teeth.

"Alma brought me. She saved my life. Does that answer enough?"

Bunnymud growled.

"I knew we can't trust her!"

"Bunny enough. Alma is the Spirit of Innocent remember?"

"Innocent or not. She can't be trusted!"

Bunnymud and North began to argue and finally the quiet fairy spoke up.

"She's up."

They stopped and everyone looked at Alma.

I took this chance and broke the whip that was around my wrists and ran toward Alma, who had shifted and groaned.

I quickly picked her up gently.

"Alma…?"

Her red eyes opened slowly and looked into my golden ones.

"P-Pitch…"

"Hush Alma…close your eyes. You're safe, I have you…"

She nodded and closed her eyes and I looked up and sneered at the Guardians.

"I will deal with you all later…"

I whistled and my mare came. In one swift motion I got on with Alma in my arms and we left.

 

"Mistress!"

"Calm down Lisa. She's alive. Please get bandages."

"Yes Pitch."

Lisa flew off and I placed Alma on the bed and unbuttoned her trench-coat and tossed it to the side, leaving her in a red tank.

"I'll fix you Alma…I promise."

Once Lisa came back I began working on her wounds, being careful not to wake her or hurt her further.

Once I finished I sat back in the chair I was in and looked at her.

I then closed my eyes and thought.

'She will be fine…She will live…Why am I like this?! I act like I'm a different person…It's so wrong but…it feels so right…'

I continued to think until I drifted off into the peaceful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope people like this story…


	5. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alma has a nightmare and it doesn't stop.
> 
> And Pitch is there when she wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes rape, not as intense as a future chapter.
> 
> Alamana is her human name.

Alma's POV

_"P-please! P-please stop!"_

_The voice I knew laughed and whispered in my ear, hotly._

_"Oh Almana…you are beautiful…"_

_I struggled and screamed and cried._

_'How could he!'_

_'How could he…'_

_I'm suddenly then in a large crowd, chains on my arms, legs and neck; pulling me toward the center of the crowd._

_"Please! I'm not a witch-"_

_I choked as the neck chain yanked foreward and attached me to the stake._

_1000 lashings. Then a firey death._

_"Help!!"_

_"Alma!"_

_I open my eyes with tears._

_"Someone please!"_

_"Alma wake up!"_

_'Wake up…?'_

_"Alma please wake up!"_

 

I jolted up, panting with a line of sweat on my brow.

I panted for a moment then to realize Pitch was sitting beside me, his arms around me.

"P-Pitch…?"

"Alma!"

His grip losen and he looked at me in the eyes.

"Alma I'm sorry…I truly am sorry…"

"It's okay Pitch…"

"But I-"

I hit his arm.

"You didn't. Now stop."

He opened his mouth, then closed it and nodded.

"How long was I like that?"

"I don't know honestly. I woke up to my mare whining and I open my eyes to see you…I tried taking the nightmare away but a new one showed up…god damnit I'm so sorry Alma…"

I nod and sigh, rubbing my forehead.

"Thank you for waking me up…"

He noded and his hand brushed my bangs out of my eyes.

"I'll leave you be…"

Before I could speak, Pitch moved and kissed my forehead and disappears into the darkness.

I sat there processing what had happened.

Only for a small smile to form.


	6. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just Pitch and his thoughts.
> 
> Until the Guardians show up.

Pitch's POV

'Why did I do that? Why am I like this!? I'm fear. I'm darkness. I'm the King of Nightmares, I couldn't…I shouldn't be here. But I am…'

I paced in the shadows in the room Alma gave me. I tried to ignore the sweat on my brow. 

'I need to leave. And leave as soon as I can. I can't risk the Guardians sending me to my old lair. I can't risk-'

There was a loud thud.

I looked through a shadow that was in the main room.

Speak of the devils.

Bunnymud rubbed his head as Jack chuckled a bit, North wiped the dust off his coat.

"Alright…Alma. Alma come out now!"

I gritted my teeth and teleported to Alma's room to see her groaning.

"Shh…Alma I'm taking care of this."

"No Pitch they'll take you back to those awful things in your lair…I don't want you to go back…"

My eyes widen a bit.

'Why does the feeling keep coming back…'

"Alma…"

I go to her and rub her arm.

"Alma I'll be fine. Trust me…"

She opened her mouth to speak but she closed it and closes her eyes.

Soon she was sound asleep.

I smiled softly.

'I'm even smiling…a true…a true happy smile…'

I sighed as North called out again.

'Here I go…'

I got up an walked to the main room.

 

"You bloody demon!"

I lunged toward a shadow to avoid Bunnymud's boomerang.

I gripped my bleeding arm where North stabbed me.

"Leave Guardians! Me nor Alma want nothing to do with your war with Nicos!"

"She knows the bloke!"

"Doesn't mean she wants to be involved you Rabbit Stew!"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone stopped where they were.

Alma stalked into the room. Her knifes in hand, anger burning in her blood-shot eyes.

"I'm not happy Guardians. Out of my domain, NOW!"

She glanced at the shadowy walls.

"Pitch I know you are there. Meet me in the study I'll tend to your injuries in a moment."

"Al-"

"Now Pitch. Please don't make me be more mad than I'm already am."

I stepped out of the shadow and nodded and walked toward the study as Alma and the Guardians fought.

I ignored it til I heard a large 'Smack'.

I whipped my head around to see Alma on the floor with a paw-print hand on her cheek, which was red.

"Get. Out. NOW!!"

The walls shook and the Guardians quickly retreated out of the lair.

"Alma-"

"No Pitch. Lisa will tend to your wounds…"

"Alma please…"

"Now Pitch…please…I beg of you…"

I nodded and as I left, I swear I heard her crying.

And I swear a part of me cracked inside.


	7. Goodnight Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alma does what she always done.
> 
> Breathe. Relax. Move on.
> 
> But with a twist.

Alma's POV

After a bit I stood up from the floor and walked down the hall.

I stop in front of Pitch's room and I sigh.

'Why does he protect me…'

I continue walking and I open my door.

"Ah!"

"Alma it's me!"

I lowered the knife I raised and exhaled in relief.

"Pitch y-you startled me I'm sorry I-"

"No don't be. I was…I was checking on you…"

He looked at my cheek.

"I'm fine Pitch. Honest."

"He hurt you Alma. He made you cry-"

"Enough please."

I moved away from the door and laid in my bed.

I heard a 'click' and felt weight beside me.

"Goodnight Friend…"

I looked up and he kisses my forehead softly.

He moved and laid beside me and wrapped an arm around me.

I didn't protest or argued.

I closed my eyes.

 

I open my eyes to notice Pitch still asleep next to me.

I smiled softly and moved to kiss his forehead.

His eyes opened quickly and he grabs my arm.

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

He moved up so we are face to face.

"Pitch?"

He didn't say anything. He looked at me and moved a hand up and rubbed my bruised cheek.

Before I could react,

His lips were on mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you people like this?


	8. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alma's reaction when Pitch kisses her.
> 
> And what happened after.

Alma's POV

'Oh my god he's-'

Pitch moved away and looked at me, his eyes worried and frightened.

"I-I'm so so sorry…I d-don't know w-why-"

I cover his mouth to shut him up.

"Stop. Stop beating yourself down. Now I'm going to remove my hand. And you are going to stop hurting yourself with your words. Okay?"

He nodded and I removed my hand slowly.

He slowly leaned toward me again, looking at me.

"Alma I-"

"Shut up and kiss me Pitch if that's what you're asking for."

He smirked and kissed me fiercely, pressing our bodies together.

I grip his shoulders, making him groan softly against my lips.

He slowly placed a hand at my hip and moved stroked my torso.

My eyes widened and I moved away.

"I-I'm sorry, I c-can't…"

He looked at me for a moment and nodded, kissing my forehead.

"It's alright Alma…it's alright…"

I nodded and nuzzles his chest.

He rubbed my back and laid back down, making us both fall asleep.

 

I woke up in the night to Kala whining loudly.

I look at Pitch, who was still asleep peacefully. 

I smiled softly and quietly.

I walked toward Kala's stable to see her, eyes frantic.

"Hush Kala. What's wrong-"

There was a thud and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy sorry  
> was still


	9. Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch can't find Alma.
> 
> Until he goes to the Guardians.

Pitch's POV

I woke up to to find Alma gone, which I wasn't worried about.

I sat up and looked around, seeing Alma's trench coat on the floor.

I stopped and looked at the coat.

'She never goes anywhere without it…'

I quickly got up and searched for her, worried out of my mind.

'Where is she. Where is she. Where is she- did she leave?'

I let the thought seep into my brain and I tried to fight it off, trying to not be afraid of that.

I walked to Kala's stable to see Kala rearing and snorting in alarm.

"Woah! Easy Kala…easy…"

I calmed her down and I knew Alma had been taken by someone.

I looked at the frosted ground, when the air around was crisp.

"I should have known."

I sink into the shadows to my destination.

 

Just as I suspected, I see the people who took Alma in the main room.

I walked in and set my eyes on Alma.

She was tied up and gagged, obviously not been hurt or anything. 

"Pitch."

"Guardians."

Bunnymud sneered at me, hatred in his eyes.

"So now you are kidnappers?"

"Shut it you demon."

"Och."

I walked around the small room and swiftly freed Alma from her restraints. She removed the gag and I whisper in her ear.

"Did they hurt you?"

"No. They want help from us."

"Yes we do."

I turn my head to look at North, his eyes stern.

"We need both of you-"

"Like I said before, Me nor Alma want in your battle against Nicos."

"Please Alma and Pitch-"

"We said no."

Alma spoke up, standing slowly.

"Alma please-"

"No North. You know why I'm saying no so don't ask why."

She turned and started walking away, I slip to her side and give her trench coat. A small smile formed on her lips and we kept walking.

"Alma he's killing children!"

She stopped, dead in her tracks.

I looked at her, I knew the look in her eyes.

She knows what he was doing. But she knows she can't stop it. She feels guilty for it.

"I can't do anything…"

"Yes you can Alma-"

"No I can not North! I'm sorry but you are on your own!"

Her voice was cracking, tears in her eyes.

"Well at least tell Jack!"

The frost spirits head lifted up.

"Tell me what?"

Alma shook her head.

"Don't you dare North he isn't ready to know!"

"Join us or I will tell him Alma!"

Alma was shaking, her body was once strong; now it was a weak board.

I placed my lips against her ear.

"Is it really that bad?"

She nodded and whispered it quietly to me, and only the quiet tooth fairy heared.

"J-Jamie's dead?!"


	10. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never tell Jack Frost his believer is dead.

Alma POV

 

Jack's eyes went from sad to anger.

No-it wasn't anger.

They were LIVID.

Before Pitch could even try to portect me, Jack had already blast him to the wall.

"Pi-"

I couldn't even finish my sentence.

I was blasted out the window, glass shattered against back and I fell onto the icy landscape.

I cried out in pain.

Soon, a amount of icecles came at me; full speed.

I rolled out of the way, the icecles fall where I was.

On managed to scrape my back, I get up and Jack screamed.

"How dare you! How dare you let him die!"

"I didn't mean to let him! I couldn't save him!"

I struggle to get up and I only get pinned down by Jack.

"Why not!"

"T-that's not my job!"

Jack growled and was about to attack me when Bunnymud knocked him off of me.

"Alright Jack! Enough!"

"She let him die!"

"Jack calm down mate!"

I sit up slowly, whimpering.

"I'm sorry Jack…"

"Demon! You should be dead!"

I hear a low growl behind me and I look up to see Pitch.

"I'd watch your tone Frost…"

"Or what? You turn me into a nightmare?"

"Tempting."

"Pitch enough."

He looks at me shocked.

"But Al-"

"No buts…"

I look at North, who had just arrived.

"Fine. You won. I'll help."

I get up and start walking to them but I get grabbed and pulled back to my beginning point.

"No. I won't let you Alma."

"Pitch-"

"They hurt you Alma. I…I refuse."

"And I refuse to be attacked more."

I sighed and looked at him.

"I'm sorry Pitch…"

"Then I'm staying."

I looked at him again and nodded.

"I guess we are in…what's your idea to defeat Nicos?"


	11. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians wants information on Nicos from Alma.
> 
> No one likes what he does.

Pitch's POV

We were back in the main room, the Guardians had calmed Frost down as I patched her up. 

She sat in a chair and I was at her side. I worked as carefully as I could. My heart thumping in anger,

'He will pay. He will pay for what he did…'

"Calm down Pitch."

"I am fine."

"Really? Explain the seathing rage in your eyes."

I looked at her about to protest, only to shake my head and sigh.

"I let guard down around you-"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No."

I heard her chuckle softly and the Guardians returned without Frost.

"Where's the annoying blizzard?"

"What do you think Pitch?"

Bunny sneered a bit. North sighed sadly and looked toward Alma,

"What do you know about Nicos, Alma?"

She nodded a bit an sat up a bit straighter.

"Nicos is a spirit of pain, he feeds off of painful memories, experiences etc. He is very powerful if you haven't noticed, he like to cause people to be afraid of painful things."

"Anything else? How did he kill Jamie when Jamie didn't beleive?"

Alma gripped the arm of the chair and closed her eyes, as if she was finding the right words.

"Nicos…Nicos also causes things like overdose, achohism, murders, rapes, suicides…"

Her voice trailed off. I rubbed her shoulder gently, trying my best to comfort her. She places a hand on mine, took a shakey breath and continued.

"That's why he tries to attack me. I protect those things, I make sure they don't happen…"

Her voice cracked a bit and I kiss the top of her head, trying to tell her to continue.

She stood up and walked to the center of the room, looking at all of us.

"We can not get caught by him. We can not provoke him enough to decide to kill a child."

"Then how do we stop him?!"

North asked, getting a sword from a yeti as the others get their own weapons.

"You-you have to reverse your guardianship and make the children stop believing in you."


	12. Excuse Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does this really need a summary

Alma's POV

 

The silence in the room was so silent, you could hear a pin fall onto the cold marble floor a mile away.

"Excuse Me?"

North mumbled, his accent making it hard to understand.

"You heard me.."

Immediately I start getting shouted at for what has happened. I take in every word, my power making it not effect my head.

But it does effect my heart.

I hadn't noticed Pitch was still by my side till Bunnymud made his remark,

"Maybe MiM shoulda left her to burn-"

Before anyone could stop him, Pitch attacked Bunnymud. He sent fearsand flying at him, pinning the large bunny against the wall.

"Say that again or even mention the subject I will personally throw you into hell!"

"Try me you bloody bloke!"

Before Pitch could do further damage, I grab his arm.

"Not worth it. Besides all they wanted was information, so we can go."

"Alma please listen-"

North started as the other retrieved Bunnymud from his position.

"I WILL NOT HELP YOU WITH THIS!"

I snap, my hands curling into fists. I must have looked extremely angry, for when I snapped everyone jumped back, even Pitch.

Once I calmed down I put my face into my hands.

"I-Im sorry i didn't mean-'

"It's alright Alma...close your eyes.." 

Pitch mumbled calmly, coming back to me. I did. I felt a rush of air and sand against my skin. I stood still for a moment till Pitch places his lips against my ear gently,

"You can open your eyes now...we are home."

My stiff body relaxes instantly, my eyes opening slowly. Pitch stood in front of me, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You are going to be okay...I promise..."

I simply nodded and hugged him. He wraps his arms around me and holds me close, whispering reassuring words into my ear as I leaned against him.

I closed my eyes slowly, letting the darkness take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been SOOOO busy lately. My apologizes.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be continued. And tell me if you have any ideas!!


End file.
